Goodbye!
by 0amy0
Summary: Booth has to leave the Jeffersonian after two year. Everyone writes there goodbyes. What is said? Will they keep on trying? Sneak Peak of the Fic : These things make you all the great things that you are. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Oneshot! – Goodbye! **_

A/N – Bones is the best - thought I'd let anyone reading this know. Only two episodes left of this season (for us in Britain) and becoming rather nostalgic as both Bones and School are finishing in the same week. So, I thought I would right a Year Book-ish Fan-Fiction when Booth leaves the Jeffersonian.

-------------------------------

As Booth walked into the Jeffersonian Lab for the very last time as their FBI liaison officer, his mind flashed back to all the moments that had lead up to this very day. He stopped before reaching the platform and took out his key card, taking his time to slot it in and then take it out. The feeling that had overcome him felt so foreign. He had only just begun to feel at home in the Metallic structure that surrounded him, and now he was having to leave, by no choice of his own, he told himself.

He, Special Agent Seeley Booth, Liaison Officer to the Jeffersonian was having to leave the Lab after two years. The reason being was that he had assaulted his Partner Doctor Temperance Brennan's ex-boyfriend, one week prior to this very moment as the man had shown his face once again, causing the women he loved so much hurt. It hadn't been his fault; really, this man had such a nerve. He had held Temperance Brennan, he had her to himself and he treated her badly. He deserved everything that Booth gave him, even the broken nose.

He walked up onto the platform for the last time ever. He wouldn't be there long all he was doing was saying goodbye, everything had been sorted out, far to fast for his liking. As he stepped up all eyes turned to him. They had all been too engrossed in their work to notice the time he had spent getting up onto the platform. He walked slowly towards then, caution in his steps.

"I have come to say goodbye, and thank you to you all." He stuttered, drawing out his words.

In turn all the 'team' said their goodbyes. Hodgins and Zach took the manly option and gave him a shake of the hand, and he in return patted them on the back with an open hand. Just as she had told him too.

Cam and Angela both gave him a heart felt hug. Angela handed him a book. As she did so she whispered into his ear "Read it when you get to the car. I will miss you, you sexy standard issue FBI cutie." She kissed him lightly on the cheek as she waked away. Everyone else had walked away with Angela after they bid Booth a final goodbye.

Brennan stood there alone on the platform that seemed to overpower her now timid person. He placed the book down on the table next to him, taking a deep breath to ready himself for what was to come. She approached him slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. He cautiously held his arms around her small frame.

"Now isn't the time for a man hug Booth." She her voice barley a whisper. This was all that he needed. His grip tightened around his partner that stood in front of him, her head buried into him. Both of their bodies fitted perfectly together. Like they belonged. Minutes passed as they both stood there, taking in every second to remember the moments that had passed, and thinking about those that never came. As they hug came to an end, neither of them wanted to let go. She looked at him.

"I'm really going to miss you, this, working together." Her voice was full of uncertainty, but love and sadness accompanied the tears in her eyes.

He took her head in his hands and said, "I know, I will miss you too." His voice, perhaps subconsciously increasing when he said you. And he really would miss her, he loved her.

The light outside was dark; their goodbye had gone into the night.

" Well!" Booth said dropping her head, but picking up her hand and holding them in his. "I Better Be Off!"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. The love that came from both of them flowing into their surroundings. With that he walked away. Swiping his card through the door as he exited the platform.

Once through the door he stopped, placed the card on the table next to him. The Jeffersonian was no longer somewhere he could go. "Goodbye Temperance" He whispered " I Love you" He walked out the Lab his head hung, clutching the book that he held in his arms, the tear that he had held back cascading down his cheeks, lightly at first, but faster as he moved further and further away from the building.

* * *

He sat in his SUV a minute, crying gently to himself. Three Doors Down played from his radio in the back 

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, there's only you and me.

He regained his composure and turned the Radio off. "The last thing I need is something like 'Hot Blooded' coming onto the radio whilst I'm reading this." He said to himself. " I'm already a blubbering mess. That would just finish me off."

He opened the book slowly. The front page was a picture of the whole 'Gang' in the Diner the day Zach had got his Doctorate. He thumbed the picture following the line of Temperance's jaw along the photograph. The Second page contained Angela's message.

Dearest Booth,

It's really difficult to know what to write. Over the past two years you have made coming to work even more of an enjoyment. Don't get me wrong, before you came work was great, Brennan's my Best Friend and always has been. You however added a different dynamic, you added another me to the mix. Another, human loving, analyst of emotions. Unlike Zach, Hodgins, Brennan and Cam I am not all 'Scientific'. You are on my level, the human, already alive, breathing type of person level. The kind of person that doesn't need to lace every sentence with science, even though there is nothing wrong with that. Everything changed when you because FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian, for the better. So thank you. I will be missed very much. However I expect at least one visit a month.

Finally, Booth you disappoint me. You never made a move on Brennan. Sweetie, you belong together. It is obvious to everyone, including you. You bring out the best in her. You make her smile when she's sad. She trusts you with all her heart and more importantly her head. She tells you everything. She trusted you with her past and her future. You saved her time and time again and asked for nothing in return. Booth. You have to do something about it. There is no longer the infamous 'line' stopping you, now Booth before she shuts back down?

I will miss you Booth,

Love

Angela.

* * *

Booth wiped a tear from his overflowing eyes. "Pull yourself together man." He thought.

On the opposite page was a picture of Angela grinning from ear to ear. Underneath the caption " Don't forget."

Next came Hodgins's page.

G-man,

I cannot believe that you are going. Hey, but I can totally see why you did what you did. I would have done exactly the same if someone that had hurt Angela as bad as he hurt Brennan came back.

I bet you're now thinking that your relationship with Brennan isn't the same as Angela's and mine but it is except for the obvious, obviously. Unless there is something I don't know and something that Angela's supper senses haven't smelt out. Booth, I hate to sound like the broken Angela Montenegro record, put man 'Get a move on,' fast. Brennan will find someone eventually, she's Brennan, however she will never feel for anyone else the way she feels for you. I will miss you man. Come visit and you better be at the Wedding, when it happens, and it will. Good Luck and Well done for the whole nose thing! Ha!

Hodgins

Next to his page was a picture of Hodgins and some form of bug. "Uch" Booth said out loud. "I never liked bugs."

* * *

Zach and Cam's page came next.

Agent Booth,

Thank you for all the work that you have done at the Jeffersonian. It has been a pleasure. Thank you.

Dr. Zach Addy

Seeley,

Well it has been a ride hasn't it? And again we are parting. Be it on better terms this time. Well as ever Seeley it has been a Pleasure. I hope you will not become a stranger. Keep in touch. Heaven, you mean a lot to the people around here. Be safe.

Always

Dr. Camille Saroyan

On the opposite page was a picture of both Cam and Zach leant over some Bones or other. "Always working, these two." He thought

* * *

.

He took a deep breath as she turned to the next page, there in front of him covering the white paper was Dr. Temperance Brennan's goodbye to her partner. "This is going to be hard." Booth thoughts "Bones writes well."

Booth,

As you know I write better than I speak. It many have been a long time coming, but here it is. Booth, you diverge from the morphological quantifiable norm. You are a great man. A great Father, Partner and most importantly, a great friend. To begin with, I can truthfully say that in the beginning I was unsure about you. You were an arrogant, stuck up, thinks he's invincible man who was continuously getting on my nerves. However, now I know that this is all part of you and your Alpha-Male tendencies. These things make you all the great things that you are. It was these tendencies that saved me time and time again, both physically and emotionally. I saved you, yes. When I was trying to find you, nothing else mattered to me. I worked with my dad, a well-known criminal to find you. I lied to the FBI, fabricating facts that I didn't actually have. I didn't have faith in anything else, but the faith that I have had in you. Booth, this is something I have never had for someone else. I trust you to never let me down, and so far you haven't disappointed. I say I trust you and it's true. I trust you more than I can express and I am so grateful to you for everything that you have done for me and the people around us. You have made me a better person. My pop knowledge is better than it was when we first met. I have realised that I cannot do everything alone. I, like you, am not invincible. Sometime you need help from those you love. Help to get through those things that stand in your way. You have also made me better at being me, Doctor Temperance Brennan. I have learned things that would never have occurred to me before. Most importantly, thank you for being you with me. Together we have experience highs and lows. I have so many memories that if I tried to write them all I would be here long after you have left. Booth in the last two years, we have danced together, cried together, laughed together, been scared together, eaten copious amounts of take-away food together, fought together and against each other, eaten breakfast together when a case has meant we had to stay up through the night. Booth you have been my saviour. I may not believe in God, but I do believe in you.

All of this would have boosted you already large ego, but it is my pleasure to have done so. Thank you for allowing me to call you my partner and my friend.

Also, If I know Ange as well as I think that I do, her goodbye was be full of 'us' talk. The 'us' that many believed was there, the 'us' that we hid. It scares me Booth, the fact that strangers see us as Lovers, that Colleagues see us as in love. It scared me that neither of us actually knows whether or not 'the line' has been or is to be crossed. Saying Goodbye will have been one of the hardest things that I will have to do. I will never forget.

I love you Booth. Stay safe. And if the line were to ever be crossed, talking would be a good thing to do first. It may take me some time, but I know that if it is meant for you and me, that you will make it happen.

Goodbye Seeley

Temperance (Bones) Brennan

On the opposite page was a picture of Brennan and Booth sitting in the diner the night after Brennan had rescued Booth with her Father. Underneath it said

" Keep on Trying"

* * *

Booth wiped the tears that fell from his eyes away. He stared at the picture. Both of them had honest, in love, happy smiles on there face. Bones was really worth trying for. Booth made the decision there and then that Bones and him had crossed the line at the very beginning. Now there was nothing keeping them apart.

Booth got out of the car. It was now dark and he could only see just in front of his eyes but he didn't care, he knew exactly where he was going. He entered the building, stopping briefly to tell the guard that he had forgotten something. He hurried up the stairs, his feet leading the way. As he approached his former partners' office, he slowed down. Through the glass wall that separated the office and the rest of the lab he could hear the muffled song that since the day she had sang it with him, had been burned in his mind.

So I'll. Keep on tryin' I'm

Through with lyin', Just like the sun above

I'll come shinin', through, Oh yes I'll

Keep on tryin', I'm Tired of cryin'

I got to find a way, To get on home to you.

On hearing the song end he opened the door. Temperance looked up from behind the desk that she had been sat at. Her eyes were all blood shot.

"Booth" She cried wiping her eyes. "You came back."

"Yes" He replied "I thought it was worth trying." He paused. "Do you want to talk now?"

Brennan stood up from the chair that she had been sat in a wiped her eyes once more.

"How about we talk tomorrow?" She looked at him her, eyes questioning him. "I am quite tired right now."

"Okay." He replied his voice an uncontrollable whisper. "In the morning."

Before he had been able to continue any further she walked quickly towards him. The sudden change in proximity between them had caught him off guard.

She pressed a light kiss against his lips. He retaliated by pulling her head closer. As the kiss increased in passion and intensity, both of their mouths opening to invite the other. The kiss was slow, careful, put passionate. The kissed moved them to the sofa on the edge of her office. As they lay there kissing slowly, both fell into a gentle slumber. They lay there, fully clothed in each other's arms until the morning when they were woken unceremoniously by the noise coming from outside her office door.

"Ah! Sweetie!" Screamed the every so delighted one from outside. Her scream echoing through the building. "Ha! Yes" Off ran the animated artist, telling everyone in her path that "they are together."

Both still lay resting on the sofa in the same position that they had adopted ten hours earlier. Both extremely content to just lie there and soak up their thoughts of the future.

-----------------------------------

A/N Wow! That was longer than I expected. My desire for some finality kept me going. Hope you all like it. Some aspects many be a little over the top, however the time called for it. Please let Bones end in such a way. Reviews would be nice. Click away below. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Wasn't sure where to post this so just adding it here. I am looking for someone to sort of write a fic with me, and also Beta. I am going to start a new fic in 4 week. (After my GCSE's) If anyone is interested e-mail me. Thanks again to those that have reviewed. Amy x


End file.
